1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopic surgery and, more particularly, to devices and methods for use in endoscopic surgery to perform various functions including creating or increasing the size of a space in the body, aspiration, irrigation, wiping, cleansing, manipulating or retracting tissue or organ structures, separating adhering tissue (lysis of adhesion), dissecting tissue, isolating tissue to be treated, protecting surrounding tissue, increasing visibility for the surgeon, collecting substances in the body and miniaturizing collected substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopically performed operative procedures are preferred for surgery on the human body due to their least invasive nature and reduced trauma and tissue damage as compared with open surgery. While endoscopically performed operative procedures are preferred, there are obstacles to expanding endoscopy to include the various procedures currently performed with open surgery. For example, endoscopic procedures are much more difficult and dangerous to perform where tissue or organ structure cannot be adequately exposed and manipulated, surrounding tissue and organ structure cannot be protected during the operative procedure and fluids cannot be removed from the operative site. Additionally, in many endoscopic procedures, there is little or no space by which to access the operative site and introduce and maneuver instruments. Furthermore, in many endoscopic procedures, it is extremely difficult to accomplish facilitating procedures including tissue retraction and manipulation, cleansing, wiping, lysis of adhesion, tissue dissection, collection and/or miniaturization of fluids and/or tissue samples, tissue coagulation and irrigation and/or aspiration.